Dustin Rivers
Dustin Rivers started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season four and was a recurring character on season five. Reserved, troubled but smart, Dustin is someone that's been though some hard stuff in his life. His home life is more complicated than most but he would rather talk about anything else other than that. Dustin has a half sister named Kacey Boswell, who he found out about when he was 18. Dustin is best friends with Miller Park and Garrett Davenport and good friends with Sam Burge, Macy Gonzalez, Amber Collins, Devin Piper, Chastity Burge, Garrett Davenport, Angel Moon, Liam Fuller, Topher Potter. Character History Season 1 Dustin started on the series on the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) as a freshman. Dustin and his best friend Miller Park goes to sit with their friend Jess Arnold at lunch when they discovers that she's sitting with the school outcast Macy Gonzalez. Dustin has a crush on Jess and he is visibly upset when Jess is comforted Danny Magana as he walks away when he sees them hugging. Eventually they start dating and this angers him and he even considers breaking them up after Amber asks him to since she likes Danny and he likes Jess but he ultimately declines because he's still friends with her. Miller tells Dustin that he needs to move on from Jess and he decides to go after Miss Popularity Heather Watson herself and she accepts his offer as she thinks he's cute. Dustin's home life is seen as he discovers his mother is still smoking weed after she already has a bad history with drugs. Dustin is pissed at her and he decides to steal her weed and smoke it himself. He goes to school high as Miller and Macy notices it. He starts acting weird with Heather and as she's trying to figure out what's going on he kisses her. Heather, who doesn't like drama decides to break up with him. Dustin is still rebelling against his mother and he ends up befriending Amber who been recently exiled by her classmates. The two of then smoke together and the stresses of life for once feel like they are gone. The two of them go to buy more weed and they discovers a guy in the park who sells weed. He reveals to them that he also sells to a woman named Ronnie Rivers, Dustin's mother. Dustin is pissed with his mother and just as he is about to confront her about this she reveals to him that she knows that he and Amber bought weed. She also reveals to them that she called Amber's parents and they the two of them will go to rehab during winter break. Dustin doesn't think that it's fair because she does drugs too. Ronnie tells Dustin that she plans on going to rehab with them so she can finally be clean for not only herself but for Dustin too. Dustin and Amber go to the winter formal together and everyone watches shocked. Trivia * He is the first character to use drugs on the series. * Dustin has been friends with Miller since they were little. * He is the first male to date an older female. * Dustin’s first line was spoken to his future girlfriend, Jess. * He is the first character to date a recurring character. * His father was in jail for a long time and has been in and out of his life. * Dustin’s mother has a bad history with drugs and men. * Two of his relationships ended because of drugs. * All three of Dustin’s girlfriends were originally from different graduating class. Heather is from Class of 2016, Jess is from Class of 2017 and Angel is from Class of 2018. ** However Angel skipped a grade is now part of Class of 2017. * He is the only character from class of 2017 to have a recurring role on the series after graduating. Relationships * Heather Watson ** Start Up: New Flame (2) (106) ** Break Up: I Want You to Know (1) (109) *** Reason: Heather didn’t like how Dustin was acting as he was high and kissed her when she didn't want him to. * Jess Arnold ** Start Up: What Do You Mean (2) (217) ** Break Up: You Get What You Give (2) (320) *** Reason: Jess didn’t want Dustin smoking weed but he didn’t want to give it up so they broke up. * Angel Moon ** Start Up: Hype (413) Category:Character